Continuation of a series of laboratory and field studies is proposed to examine effects of age-related and individual differences in social and cognitive development on children's understanding of typical television programs. Previous research indicates that children's comprehension of what they see affects their learning and evaluations of roles, attitudes, and behaviors portrayed in common TV fare. Children from the age range 7-15 years will view edited versions of various types of television programs and videotapes. They will then be interviewed according to standardized schedules and will respond to multiple-choice and structured tasks regarding their recall of and inferences about program content. The instruments and tasks have been developed in extensive pretesting and have been used successfully in previous investigations. In addition, detailed structural and content analysis of stimulus programs and of viewers' pre-viewing knowledge and expectations about program events will also be conducted. Two particular emphases are (1) biasing effects of adolescents' social knowledge and psychological needs on their comprehension and inferences about typical shows, and (2) effectiveness of interventions designed to help children and adolescents comprehend and evaluate program content.